Oneshot: Jay saves Holly
by Wandering Snowleaf
Summary: Jayfeather saves Hollyleaf after she takes the killing blow from Hawkfrost in The Last Hope. Typholius will likely start a series of one shots if this is received well... that means you should be reviewing!


**I don't have The Last Hope anymore(cause I thought it was bleh so I gave it away) so I'm just improvising what I think _could_ and _should_ have happened when Hollyleaf was bleeding out after taking Hawkfrost's claw attack to save Ivypool. It's really short and not cannon at all, but I'm not sure anybody has written about it yet. Also, thanks to some youtuber named hollyleaf6464 I was able to understand the scene more accurately than from memory, but in my version it is from Jayfeather's pov.**

 **Typholius is a tortoise.**

"Hollyleaf!"

Jayfeather's heart pounded in wild terror as he dropped his herb packet beside his sister. He knew showing his panic wouldn't help anybody but there was nothing he could do to hide his fear. He quickly pulled out some cobweb, forcing himself to remain calm, and began pressing it against where he scented blood. But his sister was bleeding so heavily he couldn't tell where the wound was.

"She's bleeding here," Leafpool gasped in panic, guiding his paws to where he could feel the hot blood pouring out. Instantly, his wrap of cobweb was soaked in blood and he quickly snatched up another bundle and pressed it to his sister's neck. Leafpool did the same, grabbing more cobweb and doing her best to cover Hoolyleaf's gushing wound- but it was starting to pool around the medicine cat's paws where he stood. It was bad, really bad, and Hollyleaf knew it.

"It's okay, Leafpool, I don't mind," Hollyleaf croaked, her feeble voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm glad I came back to ThunderClan." Her chest fluttered as her breathing grew shallow. "I couldn't bare to- to leave without getting to know my mother."

"Save her!" shrieked Ivypool from behind him, her distress and agitation making the medicine cat's fur stand on end. But he pushed the others' voices out of his mind, focusing his attention on what was important. Never before in his life had he wanted to save a cat more than now, and he closed his eyes as the thought of losing his sister flooded his mind.

"She's not breathing?" cried Leafpool in terror, her grief almost overwhelming him.

But he wouldn't give up, not while he still had the power of the stars in his paws. He lay down beside his sister, her body shivering as if cold, and slowed down his own breathing until it had almost stopped entirely. He willed himself into his sister's thoughts, remembering how he had done it with Cinderpaw so many moons ago. Hollyleaf had never been one of the Three, but she was just as important as any of them.

He lost consciousness and drifted away after his sister's spirit.

He opened his eyes. He was in StarClan, or more like the border with StarClan. Ahead of him he saw where the trees and grass changed to sparkling lights and at the border was a young black-furred she cat. "Hollyleaf!"

His sister turned to him, her green eyes glistening with tears, but her ears pricked in joy at the sight of him. "Jayfeather, what are you doing here? I'm on my way to StarClan. You did your best, brother, and no cat could have asked more from you. I'm happy with my life and I'm ready for whatever StarClan has planned for me."

Jayfeather raced over to her side, careful not to step over into the starry realm he knew would mean the end of his sister forever. To his horror, he saw a glimmering figure of a StarClan warrior just a few paces away, watching him with interest. _Oh no, they're expecting her!_ "You have to come with me, Hollyleaf," he blurted, blocking his sister and standing between her and the starry cat. "I'm taking you home!"

"She is home, brave Jayfeather," cooed the sweet voice from behind him. He realized the StarClan warrior was the previous leader of ThundereClan; Bluestar. "We know her time with you was short, and grieve as much for her as any of the living, but it is her time."

Jayfeather shook his head madly, eyes watery as he pushed his sister further away from the border. "You can't take her yet, she just came back to us! She needs to find love, grow old, and live the beautiful life she _deserves_! I won't let you take her!"

But he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Hollyleaf's green eyes staring into his. Already he could see lights glinting in her bright sad gaze. She pressed her cheek against his side. "I love you, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze too. I will never forget you both and will watch over you until your days come to an end and you join me in the stars."

"No!" he wailed, planting his paws firmly and ready to drag his sister away if he had to. "Those words mean goodbye, but it doesn't have to be that way." But when she stepped forward, it was through him as if he weren't there. She was already gone. _No! You can't leave me now. All of our life has been nothing but lies and pain. We finally have the chance to live happily like any littermates should!_

He turned around, staring in defeat at Bluestar as she was about to welcome his sister over the border. But the starry warrior's gaze suddenly looked up at something behind Jayfeather. Her blue eyes grew wide in surprise, but then she nodded slowly and turned around padding back into StarClan's hunting grounds.

Jayfeather spun around in confusion, but when he looked behind his sister, all he could see were the trees and grass. What had Bluestar seen? Hollyleaf stepped back, the light in her eyes dimming and when she touched her nose to his, it was wet and solid again. "How?" he gasped, pelt quivering in wondrous relief. "How are you still here?"

 _Take her home._ Mewed a soft voice in his ear, ruffling his fur ever so slightly. _Give her the life with her friends and family that the stars were too cruel to grant her, and be happy. You are the noblest cat I know and I have always been proud of you, Jay's Wing._

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. This is a one-shot so I won't be continuing it, but reviews and favs are always appreciated. Also, if you have any other viable ideas for Jayfeather/paw/kit one-shots, tell me in ze reviews and I will consider working on it. (I'll try to get back to you via PM if I do decide to take the idea)**


End file.
